


Happy birthday

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the birthday of Bruno, and Karun is not with him but a suprise will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Bruno**  
  
Today it's my birthday, i would love spent my anniversary with Karun but he couldn't be here with me because of some test. I was a little sad, but it's was okay maybe i could spent the day and the night with my familly.  
  
When i was in my thought, my phone vibrated for tell me that i had a SMS and it's was Karun who have says " **If your doorbell rings, open the door because I have a surprise for you"** i was curious about the surprise, i wanted to know what he have made for me, some minutes later, the doorbell rang, i went to open the door and it's was a great surprise.  
Karun was here, he have come back for my birthday. I let him enter in the house, i hug him and kiss him.  
 **"Happy Birthday Bruno"**  
  
I was so happy to see him, it's was a really good surprise.  
 **"Thanks Karun, i thought you couldn't come for my birthday..."**  
 **"I could liberate me and come to see you because I didn't want to leave you alone for your birthday and I especially wanted to spent the day with my lover"**  
It's was some months that we are together as a couple, i love when he tell "My Lover"  
  
He have with him a cake that we have eat together, we have spend the day together with some hug, some cuddles, some kiss, love making.  
I don't cease to tell him that i'm happy to be with him and that he was here for my birthday **"I love You"**         
**"I Love You Too"**  
  
In the night, we are in our bed where we made love for a long time, or at any time we have proved our love and that we were happy together. It's was a great day and a good anniversary.                
  
**END**


End file.
